Petyr Vampir
Petyr Vampir was the first Blood Mage, having learned the technique from the Manabeing Chiroptera. After living in poverty for his entire life, Petyr was approached by Chiroptera, who was dissatisfied with the Choir's ruling of the Mage community. Chiroptera taught Petyr Blood Magic in hopes of Petyr becoming his prophet and overthrow the Choir. However, Petyr was killed by the Choir, and his legacy was twisted by the Choir, becoming the story of a monster who wanted to burn the world. History Early Life Living in poverty, Petyr stole to survive and feed his friends. To achieve that goal, he regularly stole from the Chorus. However, one day, after snatching food from them, he was chased down the streets of the city by Constellation guards. He managed to outrun them at first by making his way across rooftops, though when he stopped to eat, the brothers caught up to him. Petyr attempted to escape again but was tripped by one of the guards and subsequently captured. His sack of food was taken away from him, and he was thrown into a muddy puddle. Petyr returned to his family's tree house, bringing them what little food he had managed to salvage in his tunic. He gave away his own portion to his younger sister, lamenting their impoverished lifestyle and wishing they could live like the Choir. During that time, however, he devised a plan to gain more power so he could change his life. Meeting Chiroptera One day, as Petyr wandered the caves underlying the Constellation, where he was confronted with a being resembling an ogre-like bat, created out of mana, which identified itself as Chiroptera. Chiroptera stated that he was impressed with Petyr’s passion, and was disgusted with the Chorus’s devolution into a corrupted hierarchy. He gave Petyr a scroll, saying that it contained a technique to give mages the power needed to overthrow the Chorus. Reading the scroll, Petyr learned a new technique to cast runes, using his own man-infused blood to write the runes instead of mana in its pure form. Petyr charged his aunt to mass produce the scroll, and in the event of his death, to distribute it amongst the world, so others could learn the technique. Raid of the Contellation With his new power, Petyr inspired several other poor people to join him on a raid on the Constellation. Although the raid was going smoothly at first, the Chorus called in reinforcements, and Petyr faced capture. Drawing on more of his blood, Petyr suddenly felt weak, and was deformed into a Blood Mage. Repulsed by the transformation, Petyr’s party abandoned him, and Petyr was captured. Petyr was brought before the Choir and was questioned on how his powers were augmented. Petyr simply told the Choir that the Mana was disappointed with them. The Choir executed Petyr shortly after. Legacy Petyr’s uprising was spun by the Choir into a form of propaganda, blacklisting any practice of Blood Magic, and using the fear of Petyr’s transformation, began the legend of Vampire, strengthening their hold on the Flamekeeper society. The story was spun into a monster coercing a mob of peasants into attacking the holy choir, only for the choir’s light to repel the monster and save the mob. Trivia *Petyr Vampir is named after character Petyr from the film . Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Blood Mages Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters